Lucy Angel
by AznMelody5678
Summary: Lucy. We will miss you dearly. Why did it have to be this way? You didn't deserve this. "WE LOVE YOU, LUCY! WE WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!" Fairy Tail Academy screamed with tears in their eyes. AU. First fanfic.


**This is my first fanfic. This is based off the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. It's very touching. I recommend listening to the song.**

**Well anyway, hope you like it! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Concrete Angel.**

Lucy Angel

Hi. My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I am 17 years old. I am a student at Fairy Tail Academy.

She walks to school with her lunch she packed

Nobody knows what she's holding back

Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday

She hides the bruises with her linen and lace

I'm one of those unlucky girls. I mean, I'm rich but I hate my life. I'm supposed to be called "Lucky Lucy" yet, I never feel like it. You may not know it but I get abused by my father. When my mother died, he just started drinking and always got drunk. He would take out his anger on me. I really do miss my mother. Nobody knows this but I write letters to her, even if she's not here. It just feels like we're still connected even though she's gone.

Unlike my father, my maids and butlers care more about me. I don't really see them as my servants, though. I see them as my friends. They would help me when they found me hurt. They are my real family. Out of all of the maids and butlers, only two of them know about my condition. Their names are Virgo and Loki. They helped me with everything. They knew how to help me and keep secrets that I only tell them.

I usually walk to school with my friends: Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell and sometimes Mirajane Strauss. They know I'm rich, because of my last name, but know nothing about what happens at home. They like me for me, not because I'm rich. I know because they liked me before anyone mentioned my last name. Fairy Tail Academy is amazing. They treat everyone like family.

"So, how's your story coming Lu-chan?" Levy asked excitedly. Levy is a big booklover. She has been dying to read the story I've made. I smiled nervously at her. She was the only one who knew, well until now.

"Eh? Lucy-san, you write stories?" Wendy said with a smile. I faced palm. Oh Levy. Levy's eyes widened and turned towards me with guilt written all over her.

"Oops. I'm so sorry Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed and looked down ashamed. I sighed and waved it off.

"It's alright, Levy-chan. They were going to find out sooner or later." I said turning towards them.

"So what is your story about Lucy?" Erza asked her gaze on me. I laughed nervously.

"O-Oh. It's about child abuse. You know, when a parent beats their child? I-It's a pretty sad story. I'm almost finished with it." I said nervously. Levy's eyes sparkled at my last statement.

"Really? When do you think you'll finish?" Levy asked excitedly. I smiled.

"Tonight. I'll give it to you tomorrow." I said reassuringly. Levy nodded and we walked.

"We shall read it as well, of course, when Levy finishes." Erza said chuckling as Levy pouted. Levy suddenly turned to me with a confused look on her face.

"Nee, Lu-chan? Isn't that the same uniform you wore yesterday?" Levy asked. I slightly flinched, but it was unnoticeable.

"E-Eh. O-Oh yeah. I ran out of them yesterday and Virgo didn't have time to wash my clothes so I had to wear this one again." I told them, although it was a lie. Last night I was beaten and fell asleep in my school uniform. When I woke up Virgo was shaking me telling me it was time to go to school. I rushed to school barely having anytime to do anything except fixing myself a little. Luckily, Virgo packed my lunch and saved me some time. I thanked her and rushed off to school to meet my friends. I forced them smile as we arrived at school.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask

It's had to see the pain behind the mask

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Fairy Tail Academy is pretty crazy. Everyone always gets into fights. They're nothing serious; however, they can get pretty annoying. Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. They are usually the ones who start it. They're like fire and ice. Natsu is like a crazy pyro, eating flaming hot foods and wearing his special scarf all the time. And Gray is like an ice freak eating icy thing (i.e. snow cones). He also has a habit of stripping. He claims it being to hot all the time. Usually when they start a fight, Erza ends up stopping them by just asking if they were fighting or not and they would become like besties. Sometimes, Mirajane would stop them. She is actually a student like us, but our teacher is horrible at teaching so Mira just teaches. She's like a second teacher. Some people call her a 'demon' because she could be scary when angered.

So currently, Mira was teaching the class right now and we were reading something from our textbooks. She walked around the class with a book in her hands. I'm pretty sure noticed the new bruises I had on my legs, that were barely visible unless you had and eye like Mira, because I saw her eyes widen when she walked by my desk. I gave her a reassuring smile. She returned a sad smile and continued with the lesson. She knew not to ask during class because it would raise the suspicion. Mira knew had figured out that I was abused when she first started teaching the class.

**~Flashback~**

_It was the third day since Mira started teaching us. I had gotten beaten the day before and was feeling pain with almost every movement. I winced almost everytime I moved my hand to write. Mira, with her sharp eye, caught me wincing. _

_"Lucy, could I see you after class?" Mira asked. Me and Levy exchanged looks and I looked back towards Mira and nodded. When class ended, I stayed behind and said goodbye to my friends for the day._

_"Ja~ne Lu-chan." Levy said waving goodbye. I waved back with a smile. When everyone left, Mira spoke._

_"Lucy, are you okay? You seemed like you were in pain." Mira asked concerned. I flinched. I did not expect her to ask that. Mira saw this and her expression softened._

_"Don't worry Lucy. You can tell me anything." Mira said and put a hand gently on my arm. Even if the touch was gentle, I winced with pain. Mira caught my expression and let go immediately. She lifted up my sleeve and her eyes widened in shock. Bruises were all over my arm. I looked away._

_"L-Lucy. W-What happened?" Mira asked as her hands went to her mouth. My bangs covered my eyes. Tears started to fall as I couldn't hold it in anymore. All my problems just spilled out of my mouth. I was shaking by the time I finished. Mira gave me a comforting hug._

_"Don't worry Lucy. I won't tell anyone about this. This is our secret." She whispered. I hugged back, appreciating that she wouldn't tell anyone. Mira's little sister had died and I think I was like a little sister to her. I could tell that Mira was thinking about what would happen as I felt her grip tighten._

_"Thank you, Mira-san." I whispered._

**~End of Flashback~**

I'm pretty sure Mira knew I wasn't feeling well since she stopped reading. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"I think we should stop there for today. You may rest and talk among yourselves." She said winking towards me as she walked towards her desk. I gave her a grateful smile and sighed.

"Lu-chan, are you alright? You seem tired." Levy asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." I said, forcing a smile. I usually had on a mask that was unreadable by others. I had to do that so no one would think I was weak. I didn't want to drag them into my mess. I had to bear with my life. All this pain. Sometimes, I wish I was never born.

Through the wind, and the rain she stands hard as a stone

In a world, that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place 

Where she's loved Concrete Angel

It was time for lunch and I brought the lunch Virgo made me. I silently thanked her for making my favorite sandwich. I decided to eat alone today to clear my thoughts. As I ate, I saw a girl around my age walk towards me. She had white hair like Mira's and Elfman's. She looked so much like them that she could be their sister. She sat down next to me with a smile on her face.

"Hi. My name is Lisanna. What about you?" The girl named Lisanna said. I just stared at her for a second. It was a little straight forward but I didn't mind. I smiled at her.

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you. Are you new here?" I asked. She shook her head no and I looked at her confused. If she wasn't new then why have I never seen her before.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. She suddenly stood up.

"I have to go, but it was nice meeting you Lucy. Don't worry, we'll meet again." She said with a smile and left. I just sat there confusion written all over my face. Natsu and Gray walked by, arguing, but stopped when saw my blank face.

"Oii Lucy! What's wrong with you?" Natsu shouted, waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head and snapped out of my daze.

"O-Oh nothing. Just..uh..thinking." I laughed nervously. Gray raised an eyebrow and looked skeptically at me, but shrugged it off. I let out a breath of relief.

~Next Day~

I was in a good mood today. I just finished my story. The story was actually about my life. Levy has read my story as I've written it. Every time I finish some of it, she reads it immediately. She's pretty much read my life. I had on a new uniform today so no one would question me today. For some reason, today felt like my last day. I felt weaker than usual and I don't think I can take another beating. I walked out of my house to my meeting place with my friends. When I arrived, they were all already there. This time Mira was also there.

"Hi everyone!" I called. They turned their attention towards me. Levy couldn't contain her excitement and ran towards me.

"LU-CHAAANNN!" Levy exclaimed. I winced at her loudness and giggled. Levy always knew how to make me smile.

"Did you finish the story?" Levy asked bouncing like a child. I nodded and handed her the story. She looked like she was going to fly. We laughed at Levy's excitement.

"So Levy, what is the story about?" Mira asked politely. Levy looked towards her with sparkles in her eyes.

"Well, I haven't read all of it yet. Lu-chan just finished the most intense part of it and I haven't read this part yet. I'm so tempted to read it!" Levy said eagerly.

"Okay so far it's about a girl and she talks about how when she was little, her mother died and her father started to abuse her because he got too stressed out or he got drunk. She always tried to snap her father out of this depression but whatever she tried, nothing would work. So she stopped trying. Now, even if she's a grown teen, her father seems to beat her even more, just because she looked like her mother. She has to hide all this from her friends because she doesn't want them to get involved. Only a couple of people know however because they can see the pain. That's all I know. Can you tell us a little more, Lu-chan?" Levy asked innocently. Mira looked at Levy in shock, and then turned to me.

"Y-Yeah. Um...the girl has grown very weak and thinks that if she took one more beating, she would probably die. I'll leave the rest for you to read, Nee Levy-chan?" I said smiling weakly at her. She nodded her head vigorously. Erza, Wendy, and Levy walked ahead while Mira and I stayed behind a little. Mira had tears threatening to fall. As I started walking, I felt dizzy and tripped. Luckily, Mira was there to support me before I fell.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" I heard Mira shout. I looked up weakly and nodded.

"L-Lucy. Is what you said earlier...about you?" Mira asked unsteadily. I looked down to the floor, not wanting to look Mira in the eyes. I slightly nodded, tears flowing down my cheeks. At that, I saw tears fall off Mira's face. I was embraced in a hug. When I was able to walk steadily, we walked in silence to school. When we got to school, I saw everyone was in a happy mood. I guess today really was a good day.

"Nee Lu-chan. This story is really touching. I ended up finishing it on the way to school and started crying in front of Erza and Wendy. I wish I could have done something to help the girl in the story." Levy said her face falling. I walked up to Levy and gave her a hug. She looked surprise at first but hugged back.

"Lu-chan. What's wrong?" Levy asked confused. I hugged her tighter, tears at the corners of eyes wanting to fall.

"Levy-chan. You are my best friend. Just by doing that, you're helping that girl." I whispered. I pulled back and saw Levy was confused. I smiled at her.

"So anyway Lu-chan. How are you and Natsu lately?" Levy teased. I blushed. Natsu is my boyfriend. I don't know if I could tell Natsu about what was happening at home. Natsu just happened to walk by at that time.

"Yo Lucy! How- Are you okay? You look a little pale. You don't look too good. "Natsu asked as he felt my forehead. I looked up at his face and it looked serious. He must be worried. I smiled, but as I was thinking about my problem and my smile faltered. I suddenly pulled Natsu into a hug and had tears falling down my face. I was in tears and a frown started to replace my smile. I could tell Mira was also thinking the same as well because I saw her face in her hand and saw that she was shaking. I saw Freed go up to her with a surprised worried face. He seemed to have been comforting her and asking her what was wrong. At the sight of this, my grip on Natsu tightened and more tears started to fall. Natsu was clueless as to what was happening but I could feel his arms embrace me anyway.

"Don't worry Luce. I won't leave you. You'll always be in my heart Lucy." Natsu whispered kindly with a smile. Even though those words were suppose to be comforting, it just made me feel worse to know I was going to die soon.

"Natsu..." I managed to say. I did the only thing I knew that would make me feel like he knew how much I love him. My lips crashed into his. Tears streamed down my face as we kissed. Natsu was surprised but kissed back anyways. I pulled away and hugged Natsu one last time.

"I love you Natsu Dragneel..." I whispered.

Somebody cries in the middle of the night

The neighbors hear but they turn out the light

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

When morning comes it'll be too late

I was in my room heavily bruised. My father had beaten me again, not even conscious of it. I was lying on the floor. It was too painful to try and get up by myself. I tried calling for help.

"S-Someone! Help! Please..." I tried; the last part barely audible. We lived in a mansion so there were no neighbors to hear me. Even if we did, they would just ignore my plea and turn off the light, acting as if nothing happened. Suddenly the door busted open. I was afraid that it was my father again and curled into a ball. As I looked up, I gave a relieved sigh.

"V-Virgo. L-Loki." I gave a weak smile. They rushed in and were at my side instantly.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Loki said lifting me up a little and turned me on my back. I slightly nodded.

"Princess!" Virgo gasped as she examined me. "We need to aid you right away!"

"A-Alright. I'm just glad..." I started. Both Loki and Virgo stared at me. "I'm just glad it was me he hurts and that all of you are okay." I whispered. I was pulled into a hug and felt warmth around me.

"Lucy...You don't deserve this. You don't know how horrible we feel when we see you like this." Loki whispered. He released me and Virgo embraced me.

"Princess, please stay strong. We would hate for you to leave us." Virgo whispered. I was now a little dazed, finding it hard to concentrate.

"L-Loki. V-Virgo. I love you two and everyone in the mansion and all of my friends. P-Please let everyone know that I appreciate all that you guys do for me. Don't forget me." I said as my eyes were glazed. Loki's grip tighted and Virgo's hands went to her face, tears falling.

"N-No. P-Please Princess! Don't die!" Virgo screamed, shutting her eyes tight and embraced me along with Loki.

"P-Please Lucy. Don't go." Loki stammered, choking on his words. I gave a smile.

"Good-bye. I love you guys." I whispered as the world started to turn black.

"Lucy!" I heard before I blacked out.

Through the wind, and the rain she stands hard as a stone

In a world, that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place

Where she's loved Concrete Angel

Everything was black. I could hear sirens and felt myself being lifted. I could hear familiar cries and sobs. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice.

"Lucy!" I opened my eyes a fraction to see the girl with white hair.

"L-Lisanna?" I asked seeing that she was standing near.

"Lucy, I will see you very soon. I'm sorry.." She whispered and walked away. I stared at her before I took a look a quick look around. I saw all my friends and family there crying their hearts out. I saw a familiar pink haired boy approaching me with a run.

"N-Natsu…" I whispered hoarsely with a small smile.

"Lucy! Please don't die! I LOVE YOU!" Natsu screamed with tears falling down his face. I put a hand on his cheek.

"I love you too." I whispered. I saw Fairy Tail and my friends from the mansion gather around me all crying. I saw my family for the last time.

"E-Everyone, I love you." I said fading into darkness.

"LUCY!" That was the last thing I heard from my family.

A statue stands in a shaded place

An angel girl with an upturned face

A name is written on a polished rock

A broken heart that world had forgot

It was a cold fall day. There, under a shaded tree, stood a statue with an angel girl. A polished rock was place in front of it. A name was written on the rock:

Lucy Heartfillia

X767-X784

A girl with a kind heart

A concrete angel

Around the rock stood people dressed in black. Among those people stood Loki and Virgo from the mansion. All of Lucy's friends from Fairy Tail were there (which was pretty much everyone). All were crying. They all knew for a fact that Lucy did not deserve this. Natsu Dragneel stood in the front. He was kneeled in front of the grave. He didn't have the strength to go through this. He went back to that morning:

**~Earlier that morning~ **

_Everything seemed normal in Fairy Tail. People were laughing and relaxing as always before class. Natsu was waiting for Lucy to come in so he could wonder why she was upset yesterday. He was happy to see her smile though at the end. That smile of her always made him cheerful. He grinned, now thinking about his cheerful Lucy. When he glanced towards the door, he did not expect a balling Mira to walk in and collapse at the doorway. He immediately went up to the white haired beauty._

_"Mira, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Mira looked up at Natsu and her tears seemed to increase. _

_"I'm sorry Mira! Did I say something?" Natsu panicked at Mira's state. Mira shook her head. She tried to speak but she closed her mouth. Natsu went brought her to her desk and everyone started to surround them. Questions flew off the walls. Annoyed by this, Natsu slammed a fist on the desk._

_"Will everyone just shut the hell up so Mira can talk?" Natsu yelled, silencing the room. Natsu turned towards Mira with a soft look._

_"So what happened Mira?" Natsu asked gently. Mira sobbed once again. _

_"L-Lucy. S-She's dead." Mira sobbed. Everyone in the room froze. Natsu felt his blood run cold. The girl he loved, the one he was waiting for just to see her smile, was gone. Natsu felt his knees go weak. Cries were heard in the room._

_"L-Lucy. S-She can't." Erza said dropping to her knees, hands on her head. Gray slid down the wall he was leaning on._

_"N-No. Lu-chan can't be...She was just here yesterday!" Levy exclaimed. Mira turned towards Levy with sad tearful eyes._

_"L-Levy. I need L-Lucy's story to explain something to everyone." Mira whispered. Levy nodded slightly, trying to get the information to sink in. She ran to her bag and took out the story that her best friend wrote. She was a little hesitant at first to give up the only story left from Lucy but Mira promised to give it back. Levy handed Mira the papers._

_"Levy, have you read this entire story?" Mira asked softly not looking anyone in the eye. Levy nodded. Mira's face seemed like it would become into tears again._

_"The main girl...is Lucy." Mira whispered. Levy's hands went to her face. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. _

_"N-No way. That girl…Lu-chan never showed anything signs, just like it said in the story. LU-CHAN! I'M SO SORRY!" Levy screamed breaking down crying. Natsu fell to the ground. _

_"Lucy..." Natsu choked out. Mira looked towards Natsu, then everyone. _

_"Everyone, I must ask you be quiet. I will read the story. Lucy told me to when...this...happened." Mira said firmly but was holding back tears. Everyone became silent so Mira could read her story. By the time she finished her story, no one was dry eyed. Everyone in Fairy Tail was in tears, wishing Lucy was with them right now. Natsu looked up towards the ceiling._

_"LUCY!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs._

**~Present~**

Everyone stood in a circle around the grave. Natsu placed a flower on top of the grave. Lucy. We will miss you dearly. Why did it have to be this way? You didn't deserve this.

"Lucy...I love you." Natsu cried silent tears. Little did everyone know that an angel girl stood in front of them.

"Natsu, I love you too." Natsu shot his head up and looked around. He could have sworn he heard Lucy.

"L-Lucy? Where are you?" Natsu cried. Everyone stared at him. Whispers were heard. "He's lost it."

"Natsu let it go. Lucy's not here!" Gray shouted with tears in his eyes, Erza crying next to him.

"Look in front of you, Natsu." Came a whisper. He snapped his head forward and saw the one and only Lucy Heartfillia.

"L-Lucy. I'm so sorry. I didn't pay enough attention to you. I-" He was cut off by the feeling of warm lips on his. Lucy parted and smiled at him.

"Natsu, you made me feel like the happiest girl on earth. Please don't regret it." Natsu had tears falling down his face. Lucy hugged him, but he couldn't hug back. Lucy pulled back.

"Natsu...Don't forget me, nee?" Lucy smiled. Natsu tried to reach and grab her hand but wasn't able to.

"N-No. Don't go Lucy." Natsu whispered.

"I have to. Sorry Natsu. But I won't be alone. I already know someone. I'm pretty you trust her. Natsu, this is Lisanna, my angel friend." Lucy gestured and a girl walked from behind her. Natsu's eyes widened.

"L-Lisanna..." Natsu said surprised. He clutched his head.

"This can't be happening." Natsu whispered. Mira and Elfman turned their heads towards Natsu.

"What are you talking about Natsu. This is Lucy, not Lisanna." Mira said harshly, not wanting to relive the past. Lisanna looked towards Mira and Elfman.

"Mira-nee, Elf-nii-chan." Lisanna whispered. Mira and Elfman turned to the voice and their eyes widened. Mira squeezed her eyes shut, hands on her head.

"I'm seeing things! I must be going crazy!" Mira screamed. Natsu calmed and went to Mira. He shook her violently.

"Mira open your eyes!" Natsu yelled. Mira snapped her eyes open to see a transparent Lucy and Lisanna behind Natsu. Her hands went to her mouth.

"N-No way…" All eyes were now on the transparent members.

"Lucy, Lisanna. Please explain." Natsu asked desperately.

"When my time was running out, Lisanna figured I was a friend from Fairy Tail and we became friends before I died. Once a part of Fairy Tail, always a part of Fairy Tail." Lucy said showing her Fairy Tail mark meaning she was a part of that school. Natsu slightly grinned his signature grin.

Through the wind, and the rain she stands hard as a stone

In a world, that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place 

Where she's loved Concrete Angel

"Everyone I just wanted to say something before I leave. Thank you for all you guys did for me." Lucy said putting tears in everyone's eyes once again.

"Mira-nee, Elf-nii-chan, I love you. Sayonara." Lisanna said as Mira and Elfman were in tears.

"Lisanna, we love you too." Mira choked out as Lisanna started to fade.

"Sayonara Lisanna, Lucy..." Natsu cried tears increasing. Lisanna faded first. Lucy lingered a little. The official sign was shown with her forefinger and thumb extended up. A smile placed on her face as she faded. Natsu's eyes widened as he did the sign as well before she faded.

Fairy Tail's official message meaning, _Even though I don't know where you are, I will always be watching after you._

Everyone one by one started to make that sign, for Lucy, their beloved friend.

"WE LOVE YOU, LUCY! WE WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!" Fairy Tail Academy screamed with tears in their eyes.


End file.
